Solar control coatings having a layer stack of glass/Si3N4/NiCr/Si3N4 are known in the art. Unfortunately, while such layer stacks provide efficient solar control and are overall good coatings, they sometimes are lacking in terms of: (a) corrosion resistance to acid (e.g., HCl); (b) mechanical performance such as scratch resistance; and/or (c) thermal stability upon heat treatment for tempering, heat bending, or the like (i.e., ΔE* value(s)).
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a coated article that has improved characteristics with respect to (a), (b) and/or (c) compared to a conventional layer stack of glass/Si3N4/NiCr/Si3N4, but which still is capable of acceptable solar control (e.g., blocking a reasonable amount of IR and/or UV radiation). It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill at least one of the above-listed needs, and/or other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.